


Drabbles I Do In Online Classes :)

by Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon), The Phantom Hitchhiker
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), idk how to make series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell
Summary: I do these in class, maybe for homework or whatever. But these are gonna be short Drabbles about random stories... Probably...But i'll try making them as TOH Fan Fics
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Ford Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

She sat on top of the tree stump, looking up the the stars getting reminded of the times when she and younger sister used to star gaze together under a warm blanket that they were sharing. The trees whistled a melodic tune with leaves dancing and twirling the the catchy song.  
Her normally pale, deathly looking ears had became red from the numbing cold that was wrapped around her along with her nose that was breathing out steams of air.  
Warm tears blurring the stars in her vision, crawling down her cheeks. She didn't mind it... This was fine... she was so numb that she couldn't even feel herself think.


	2. Made Up Continue Of: The Phantom Hitchhiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A made up part for The Phantom Hitchhiker.   
> And no it doesn't have any of The Owl House characters in it, use your imagination if you want to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have absolutely no idea on who the character is so just use your imagination!  
> I suggest to think about Alador if you dont have any idea's.
> 
> Bleh I sounded like a teacher-

The driver turned to only see empty seats. He pulled over his car and  paused for a second looking around himself and looked back to the tunnel behind him. Looking  back , he placed his hands on the steering wheel and tried to understand what had just happened.  The sudden silence had made his ears start ringing . H e could barely hear anything. His  vision was starting to blur. The air began to turn black around him. He  didn’t look scared but he was silently panicking within.   
  
_ Wait,  maybe this is just a dream...  _   
  
He raised his hand and slapped himself, yet he  didn’t sense a thing... Then he pinched his arm as hard as he could, like a  feral dog’s bite.   
  
His body felt numb.   
  
His eyelids droop ed closed along with his eye’s rolling back.   
  
_ Don’t fall asleep you idiot!   
  
_ He tried holding his eyes open yet some type of force was  preventing him from holding his eyes from shutting .  He felt cold, slender , skeletal hands crawling up his  spine like  centipedes .  In a  trice , whatever it was, it started strangling him by his neck . Gasping for air , he struggled to take the pale, skinny and  sinister hands  off of his neck.   
  
He had enough energy to move his body, except for anything above his neck.  He  couldn’t yell for help either. ..   
  
Suddenly there was a faded beeping noise... It was slowly getting louder...   
  
His eyes snapped open, waking up with half of his blanket strapped around his neck.   
  
Oh how the continuous buzzing of the alarm was  making his head bang like drums.  It's worse whenever  you're in a peaceful environment and a single noise disturbs you and the silence. He slapped his hand on the snooze button , making the alarm shut up.   
  
Today was the Saturday, he could sleep for another hour or so... He sighed and turn to sleep on his left side but when he took  a small peek, there was a spine-chilling specter standing in the sh adowy corner, silent watching him. It looked like the hitchhiker he had “given a ride to” last night,  or  actually in his dream.   
  
But there was something  unnerving  about the girl... She was barefoot in a long white robe, and her hands looked  dry and  calloused with leathery looking nails pointing out like daggers. .. She was looking straight at him. He bet i f she were near any plants they would  shrivel up and die by her  toxic, white eyes.   
At that moment he  didn’t know what to do... If he tried to run, she would  probably  be able to  get to him before he could even get out of  his bedroom . Both just stayed put, silently waiting for the other to make a move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me, I don't know how to make a series- TvT


	3. F-ford? Lil-y?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford see's Lily again since who knows when! :)

The Owl House was peacefully quiet. Only the inside, not the outside-  
  
Lilith was reading her book.  
  
Eda was washing the dishes.  
I mean in her own way, Eda would never be the type of person to properly clean the dishes...  
  
. . .  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Eda frantically destroying the plates in the backyard with illegal weapons like a mad man*  
  
. . .  
  
I- er...   
  
Luz was in her room studying about The Boiling Isles' Plants and King was doing... King Stuff...  
  
And Hooty's mouth was obviously duck-taped.  
  


* * *

  
 _Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
  
_ Hooty stretched his neck out to the backyard and said "Mhmmhm, Mhmmm Hmhm Hmhmhhhhmm. Hm Hm!"  
  
Eda ripped off the tape "What is it now?"  
  
"I _said_ , There's two old men at the door and I think one of them might be one of your ex's~ Hoot Hoot!"  
  
Eda sighed and walked back inside to open the door. "Lily, tidy up the coffee table, we have guests"  
  
Not moving from her comfortable spot, Lilith kicked the pile of magazines off the table to were it wasn't exactly visible.  
  
Unlocking the door, Eda raised her head to see Stan Pines at the door "Stan?!"  
  
"Marylin? What th-"  
  
"It's Eda actually" Eda folded her arms and looked at the other man behind her ex who was mumbling to himself, calculating something. "Who's that nerd?"  
  
"Oh this is uhm my brother Ford Pines"  
  
When Lilith heard that name she slightly choked on the coffee that she was drinking.  
  
Eda just stared at Lilith then snorted "Hah that reminds me of Lily!"  
  
Ford stuttered and stopped speaking to himself "I- what was your last name again?"  
  
Lilith's face started turning red when he heard his voice.  
  
"Clawthorne."  
  
Lilith walked up behind Eda and mumbled "And yours was Pines?"  
  
Pines also started turning red.  
  
Eda snorted "Why do you look like a tomato-" She turned around to see her sister having the same shade of red on her face "HAH, HAVE YOU TURNED INTO THAT BLIGHT OR SOMETHING?!"  
  
Eda was leaning on her knee's, wheezing like a pig along with Stan laughing his head off.  
  
Lilith and Ford just stood there and stared at each-other for a long minute or so.


End file.
